AHIM & MARVELOUS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Un montón de one-shots sin orden cronológico, sobre mi pareja favorita de Gokaiger: Ahim & Marvelous. ¡Este es mi primer MARVAHIM!
1. Chapter 1

**AHIM & MARVELOUS**

**N/A:** _A petición de un comentario anónimo, decidí realizar este fic, que, al igual que mi fic de Amy & Daigo, contará con diversos one-shots de Ahim & Marvelous, mi pareja favorita de Gokaiger. No tendrán ningún orden en particular, pero aún así espero disfruten de ellos._

**CAPÍTULO 1: ALGO PENDIENTE**

Los zangyack han sido destruidos, el tesoro más grande del universo está a salvo, por fin, los Gokaigers podrán hacer lo que más quieran en su vida… entonces… ¿Por qué Marvelous está tan inquieto?

Era una noche bastante normal en el Gokai Galleon, como siempre, Hakase. Gai y Ahim se encargaron de preparar la cena; Luka se encontraba terminando de contar sus joyas, mientras que Joe se ocupaba en sus abdominales. (Incluso de un tiempo las cosas no habían cambiado)

― ¡La cena está lista! ― Anunció Gai con entusiasmo al momento que realizaba su pose de Gokai Silver.

― Ahhh ya era hora ― Comentó Luka parándose del sofá, al momento que frotaba sus manos con ansias.

― Sí, bueno ya tenía hambre ― Dijo Joe, con su habitual tono indiferente.

En ese momento, Hakase apareció con una gran bandeja de comida.― Bien, entonces siéntense para poder empezar ― Anunció.

― ¡Mou! ¡Hakase! ― Exclamó Luka sobándose la mano. Pues de un momento a otro, la Gokai Yellow llevaba su mano hacia la bandeja de comida, pero antes de siquiera tocarla, Hakase le dio un ligero golpe, impidiéndole su cometido.

― Primero toma asiento Luka, sino lo haces no te serviré de comer ― Declaró el Gokai Green. Y es que después de tanto tiempo juntos, finalmente podía ponerle sus altos a Luka sin tenerle tanto miedo como antes.

― Mou… ― Se quejó, pero aún así obedeció.

Don, sonrió para sus adentros de forma victoriosa. Justo, cuando él y Gai comenzaban a servir la comida. Ahim apareció con su bandeja de té.

― ¿Marvelous-san no cenará con nosotros otra vez? ― Cuestionó la princesa., mientras colocaba el té en la mesa.

Joe se encogió de hombros, Gai se puso a penar un momento, Luka ignoró aquella pregunta, pues se encontraba babeando, literalmente por la comida frente a ella, justo cuando iba a tomar una pieza de pollo, Don, alejó la bandeja, esto hizo que la chica hiciera un ligero puchero.

― Ahora que lo dices Ahim, no lo he visto en la gran mayor parte del día ― Contestó el Gokai Green.

― Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, ya regreso ― Los demás asintieron, mientras la Gokai Pink se alejaba.

― ¡Luka! ― Exclamó Hakase, pues mientras le respondía a la princesa, la mencionada no resistió más y tomó un par de piernas de pollo. ― ¡Regresa aquí! ¡Luka! ―

Pero la chica sólo soltaba risitas mientras corría por el lugar, evitando a Don.

Gai, veía divertido la escena, pero Joe rodó los ojos mientras bebía un poco de té.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El capitán Marvelous, Gokai Red, se encontraba en la cofa del Gokai Galleon, observando el espacio infinito, que al igual que sus divagados pensamientos, era un sinfín de misterios.

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Se sentía vacío…

Pero no entendía el por qué.

Encontraron el tesoro más grande del universo…

Destruyeron a los zangyack…

Devolvieron la paz a la Tierra y al resto del universo...

Entonces… ¿Qué le faltaba?

― ¿Marvelous-san? ―

Esa pequeña y dulce voz, fue suficiente para que el capitán pirata perdiera la poca concentración que mantenía.

Abrió los ojos, pero se negó a voltear a verla a "ella"

Quería hacerlo… pero no debía… si lo hacía sabía que caería… que caería ante ella… y él… siendo un pirata, un capitán pirata, no podía permitirse sentir emociones y menos hacia un miembro de su tripulación.

Como Ahim no recibía respuesta, decidió acercarse a su capitán. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que le preocupaba. ― Marvelous-san… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ― Pidió cautelosamente.

Él la sentía acercarse, por lo que al instante su cuerpo se tensó.

Ni el mismo podía creerlo… había peleado contra los villanos más peligrosos de la galaxia, pero aún así era muy cobarde ante una pequeña princesa. ― No avances más… Ahim ― Musitó.

Al instante, la princesa obedeció. ― Pe-pero Marvelous-san yo… ― Intentó decir, pero vio como su capitán hacia puños sus manos, por lo que bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. ― ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ― Pidió con una débil voz.

Marvelous se relajó, puesto que lo que menos quería era asustar a la chica. Tomó un poco de aire y lentamente comenzó a girarse para hacer frente a la joven de sus pensamientos. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de ella; la cual al sentir el tacto, empezó a alzar su cabeza para mirar a su capitán. ― Tú no has hecho nada malo Ahim… ― Musitó.

― Entonces… ¿Por qué has actuado tan distante conmigo? ― Cuestionó. Pero el Gokai Red giró la mirada. ― ¿Qué sucede? ― Pidió nuevamente, pero esta vez, tratando de buscar la mirada de él.

― Ahim… Todo ahora es paz ¿No es así? ― Interrogó.

La princesa ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender. ― Sí… ―

― Sí ese es el caso, ¿Por qué me siento tan vacío? ― Pidió mirándola. ― Siento, que me falta algo… que hay algo pendiente por terminar ― Explicó.

― ¿Y qué es eso pendiente? ―

El capitán pirata suspiró y en un rápido movimiento tomó a la joven por los hombros. ― Tú… ― Respondió con una gran seguridad en su voz. ― Ahim, he tenido esta especie de sentimientos… pero durante la búsqueda y las peleas, no te quise decir nada para no arriesgarte… y yo… ahora que todo terminó… puedo… puedo decirte que te amo ―

Los ojos de Ahim se abrieron como platos, y lo que parecía una eternidad para Marvelous, la pequeña princesa sonrió ampliamente, para después abrazarlo. ― ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo decírmelo? ― El capitán la alejó un poco para mirarla. ― Jejeje yo también te amo… desde el primer día ―

Y después de tanto tiempo, la sonrisa en el rostro del capitán Marvelous, volvió a aparecer. Y así, de la manera más delicada, tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos, y la acercó a sus labios.

Fue corto, pero lleno de tantos sentimientos guardados, que los hizo sonreír a ambos.

Marvelous finalmente se sentía completo.

Y desde el otro lado, sus amigos habían visto todo, por lo que ahora vitoreaban en silencio por ellos. Excepto Don, pues al intentar detener a Luka en su ataque por golpear a Marvelous, como la hermana mayor que es de Ahim; el pobre Gokai Green recibió un puñetazo en las costillas.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿PRINCIPE DE FAMILLE?**

Ahim y Marvelous, se encontraban nuevamente en la cofa del Gokai Galleon, observando el espacio infinito.

De pronto Ahim comenzó a soltar leves risitas.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Pidió el capitán con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, mientras miraba a la chica en sus brazos.

Ahim dejó de reír y fijó su mirada en el hombre de sus sueños. ― No es nada Marvelous-san… sólo… pensaba ―

― Mmm… ― Dijo el capitán pirata no muy convencido, al momento que aprisionaba a la chica en sus brazos. ― ¿Y qué tipo de pensamientos? ―

Ahim se relajó en aquel abrazo, mientras una sonrisa se postraba en sus labios. ― Pensaba en mi casa… ― Musitó.

Al oírla, Marvelous se tensó. En parte odiaba cuando su pequeña princesa pensaba en su planeta caído, pues eso le traía tristeza, y él definitivamente no soporta verla en ese estado. ― Ahim… ―

Ahim sonrió, y tomó las manos de su capitán en las suyas y con una media sonrisa se soltó del abrazo para verlo. ― No me refería a eso… ― Susurró. Marvelous ladeó la cabeza sin comprender. ― Digo, siempre extrañaré mi hogar, pero ahora tú y los demás son mi mundo ―

El capitán sonrió. ― Lo mismo pienso ¿Lo sabes verdad? Tú eres mi mundo ―

― Jejeje sí lo sé… ―

El Gokai Red besó la frente de su Gokai Pink. ― Entonces… ¿A qué te referías? ― Pidió divertido.

― Bueno… pensaba que si Famille aún existiera… tú serías un gran príncipe ―

Los ojos del capitán pirata se abrieron como platos.

_¿Él un príncipe?_

_Parecía una muy mala broma._

_Él era un pirata…_

_Y no sólo eso… era el capitán de su propia tripulación._

_Él jamás encajaría en la realeza…_

_Y él lo sabía._

― Ahim, ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Yo jamás… yo soy… ―

La princesa sonrió ampliamente. ― Sé que eres un capitán pirata, pero ¿Qué tanta diferencia hay entre un príncipe y un pirata? ― Cuestionó algo seria. ― Tú supiste tomar el mando y nos mantuviste a salvo todo el tiempo… eso mismo es el trabajo de un príncipe… cuidar de su pueblo… arriesgar todo por sus seres queridos… y tú ya lo has hecho capitán Marvelous-san ―

Para ese entonces, ambos ya tenían la mirada fija en el otro.

― Gracias… ― Murmuró el capitán al momento de tirar de la princesa nuevamente en un abrazo. ― Por un momento… me pareció tonto ― Comentó, con su voz algo apagada, por el cabello de la princesa tocando su cara. ― Pero… creo que tienes razón ―

― Sólo digo la verdad… ― Aseguró Ahim al momento de apartarse. ―… Marvelous de Famille Jejeje ―

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, ante el "nombramiento" del capitán pirata.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: ALGUIEN POR QUIEN VOLVER**

Viajando por el espacio, los Gokaigers encontraron un planeta con una peculiaridad, que quizás sea beneficiosa, por lo tanto, Marvelous, Joe, Don y Gai, han decidido embarcarse en una misión especial de investigación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

― ¡Vamos minna-san puedo ir! ―Ahim declaró a sus compañeros Gokaiger.

― ¡NO! ― Exclamaron todos de vuelta.

― Es una locura… y está sin discusión, no vas a ir Ahim ― Respondió Joe con severidad.

Sin evitarlo, Ahim hizo un leve mohín, pareciéndose por un instante a un niño pequeño, a quien se le ha negado algo.

Antes de que las cosas empeoraran, Marvelous tomó a su novia del brazo alejándola del resto.

― ¡No es justo! ― Exclamó.

― Lo sé… pero Ahim, es por tu bien, sé que quieres ayudar, pero no ahora ¿Deacuerdo? ― Pidió el capitán mirando a la princesa a los ojos.

Al tener la mirada de él clavada en la suya, la princesa desistió. ― Lo sé, pero… bueno, es sólo que… no quiero que te vayas ―

― Yo tampoco quiero irme, y menos ahora… pero es necesario ― Explicó el Gokai red con notaria tristeza pero firmeza en su voz.

― Déjame acompañarte… por favor ― Rogó con los ojos vidriosos.

Marvelous apretó su mandíbula, tratando de formular una respuesta. ― En otra situación… sabes que lo haría, pero ahora no puedo… y no pienso permitir que salgas lastimada ― Contestó con una mano en la mejilla de ella.

Ahim sollozó.― ¡No me importa! ―

El capitán soltó un leve suspiro; en el último tiempo, su princesa se había vuelto más terca de lo normal. ― Pero a mí sí… ya no insistas ― Le pidió, mientras que con su mano libre, limpiaba las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de ella. ― Ahora, debes pensar en ti misma. Ahim… _estás embarazada de cuatro meses_ ― Le recordó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

― Demo… ― Murmuró la princesa tocando su vientre.

― Luka se encargará de ti… y yo… nosotros, volveremos antes de que te des cuenta ― Aseguró.

La princesa limpio su rostro, y lo miró.― ¿Lo prometes? ―

― ¿Alguna vez he faltado a mi palabra? ― Cuestionó algo altanero.

Ahim lo miró en advertencia. ― Marvelous-san ―

El aludido soltó una leve risa y se acercó a abrazarla. ― Tú y nuestro bebé son mi prioridad ahora… así que no habrá nada que me impida volver, eso te lo juro ―

Oírlo hablar con tanta seguridad y compromiso, hizo que Ahim se sintiera aliviada y que por fin sonriera.

― ¿Confías en mí? ― Cuestionó mirándola.

― Con toda mi alma ― Musitó. ― Tienes razón, ahora mi prioridad es el bebé ― Apoyó, mientras tocaba su vientre. ― Y yo… te estaré esperando ―

Él la miró, se sentía tan bien cuando ella confiaba en él. Así en un rápido movimiento tiró de ella para darle un beso en los labios. Cuando terminó la volvió a abrazar.

― Será mejor que no le causes tantos problemas a tu mamá mientras yo no esté ¿Deacuerdo? ― Comentó, pero esta vez tocando el vientre de Ahim.

La princesa sonrió ante el gesto tan dulce que hizo.

― No veremos pronto ― Prometió. La princesa asintió.

Joe, Gai y Don ya lo esperaban para partir, así que rápidamente volvió a besar los labios de Ahim. ― Te amo ―

― También te amo ―

Los chicos abordaron a Gojujin de Gai. Marvelous le dio un último vistazo a Ahim, y ambos se sonrieron antes de que la compuerta se cerrara.

Como apoyo, Luka abrazó a su hermana por los hombros.

― Él volverá… ― Susurró.

Luka sonrió.― Por supuesto, además si esos cuatro saben lo que les conviene… claro que volverán ― Argumentó la Gokai Yellow, mientras hacia sus manos puños.

Ahim sonrió, ante el gesto amenazador de su hermana.

Si ese era el caso… Marvelous volvería.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: PERMANCER A TU LADO**

― ¿Dónde está? ― Cuestionó Marvelous sin rodeos, al entrar al Gokai Galleon de manera apresurada, mostrando una cara de preocupación y desesperación. Tanta era su prisa que al entrar, accidentalmente empujó a Hakase y a Navi de su camino.

Para su suerte, Hakase cayó suavemente en el sofá, pero Navi golpeó su estómago, sacándole el aire por un momento. Por lo bajo, Gai, reía ante aquella escena.

Ignorando aquello, Joe se acercó a su Capitán por detrás. ― Tranquilo, de seguro está en camarote ― Sugirió con su habitual indiferencia.

Dejando de reír, Gai se acercó. ― Oh, es cierto Marvelous-san, no te preocupes, Luka está con ella ―

Sin tener que repetirlo, Marvelous apresuró su paso, chocando con Gai en el acto, haciéndolo girar sobre sí; el Capitán no se molestó en disculparse, y siguió su camino a donde le habían indicado.

― Enserio que Marvelous-san está muy preocupado por Ahim-san ― Musitó con su típica sonrisa tonta, luego de recuperarse de aquellas "vueltas".

― Bueno, era de esperarse, si antes se preocupaba por ella, imagínate ahora que son una pareja ― Respondió Joe con los brazos cruzados, pero mostrando una leve sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Marvelous tenía el rumbo fijo. Llegar al camarote de _su princesa _lo más rápido posible.

Pero no entendía por qué cada paso que daba, sentía que se alejaba más y más de su destino.

En su mente se recriminaba…

Se recriminaba el haber asistido a esa tonta incursión con Joe…

Ya que, de no haberlo hecho, no hubiera abandonado a su Ahim, y menos en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Permítanme explicar: Hace una semana los Gokaigers habían arribado a un planeta que al parecer estaba desolado, más no era así, la raza de ese planeta estaba sometida a una aún más superior. Como piratas que aún eran, habían decidido abandonar aquel lugar; pero antes de hacerlo, Ahim pescó una enfermedad terrible, que la obligó a quedarse en cama.

Investigando, Hakase se dio cuenta que la cura la tenían los malvados alienígenas… y eso sólo significaba una cosa… luchar.

Era riesgoso y peligroso, pero el capitán no soportaría ver a su princesa morir. Así que con Joe, formuló un plan…

Era simple… entrar y salir…

Más las cosas se complicaron y ambos se vieron envueltos en una batalla.

Fue intensa, pero lograron vencer, y como agradecimiento, los pobladores del planeta les dieron la cura y unos cuantos tesoros.

Con la cura en sus manos, Marvelous y Joe regresaron al Gokai Galleon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta del camarote se abrió.

Y con los grandes reflejos que tenía, Luka se puso en guardia.

― Tranquila, soy yo ― Musitó el Capitán alzando levemente las manos.

Luka bajo la guardia. ― Me diste un gran susto… pero bueno, al menos volvieron ― Respondió y después miró detenidamente a su Capitán. ― Y por lo que veo… fue difícil ¿No es así? ― Cuestionó con la manos en la cintura.

― No tienes idea… ― Respondió cortante, para abrirse paso, hacia Ahim. ― ¿Cómo sigue? ―

Luka fijó su mirada en la chica a quien consideraba su hermana menor.― No muy bien… la fiebre no ha bajado ni un poco ― Explicó con seriedad.

Marvelous hizo un gesto de desagrado, odiaba escuchar aquello. Así, instintivamente, colocó su mano libre en la frente de la joven en cama. La observó detenidamente.

Ahim se veía terrible, estaba cubierta de sudor, y su cara estaba algo roja, por la fiebre, y no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

― A pesar de estar así… ― Comenzó a decir la Gokai Yellow. Marvelous la miró por sobre su hombro, esperando que continuara. ― No ha dejado de llamarte… no ha dejado de decir tu nombre ―

Al oír aquello, el Capitán sonrió de lado. ― Ahora estoy aquí _amor…_ ― Le susurró.

Algo enternecida, la Gokai Yellow volvió a hablar. ― Lo mejor ahora es que te quedes con ella y le des la cura ― Dijo empezando a abrir la puerta para irse.

― Luka… ― Llamó, sin girarse a verla. Ella se detuvo. ― Gracias… por cuidarla ―

Luka sonrió.― Ella también me importa ¿Lo olvidas? ― El Capitán asintió. ― Llámanos si necesitas algo ― Y con esto, abandonó el lugar.

― _Marvelous… Marvelous-san… _― Empezó a pronunciar la chica entre sueños.

El mencionado, tomó su mano en las suyas. ― Ya estoy aquí… y no me voy a ir ― Sacó la cura de su saco y la abrió, para así lenta y cuidadosamente verterla en la boca de Ahim.

Después de tragarla, Ahim comenzó a relajarse.

Al verla más tranquila, Marvelous decidió reposar junto a ella.

Un par de horas después, el Capitán sentía que alguien apretaba su mano. Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los hermosos azabaches de su princesa.

― Marvelous-san… volviste ― Susurró la princesa, con una sonrisa soñolienta, haciéndola parecer adorable.

Sin evitarlo, él sonrió ampliamente. Y rápidamente plantó un beso en los labios de ella. ― Hola hermosa… me alegra que te encuentres mejor ―

Ahim se sonrojó, pero después notó algo. ― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás herido? ― Cuestionó.

El Capitán se echó un vistazo. Tenían la ropa sucia y algo rota, tenía un corte en la mejilla, en el brazo y algunos golpes.

Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta que había salido herido en aquella batalla.

― Descuida… estoy bien ―

― No… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Estás… ―

Marvelous la silenció besando sus labios nuevamente. ― Perfecto… estoy perfecto ahora que tú estás mejor. Y permaneceré a tu lado hasta que puedas ponerte de pie otra vez ―

Si no fuera por su mirada determinada, Ahim creería que él estaba bromeando.

Pero como no era así, no le quedó otra opción más que asentir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUIÉN CAMBIÓ A QUIÉN?**

Era una mañana común y corriente en el Gokai Galleon. Luka, como siempre limpiando sus joyas, a excepción que Hakase se encontraba a su lado ayudándola, (eso sí es raro) recordando que la Gokai Yellow jamás dejaría que alguien más tocara sus cosas; pero desde hace un tiempo, ella y Don habían comenzado a llevarse mejor. En fin, Joe se encontraba realizando sus abdominales matutinas, mientras que Gai, con notorio entusiasmo en su rostro, se encontraba realizando una nueva crónica Súper Sentai, con ellos como protagonistas.

Y para sorpresa de todos, (bueno, quizás ya no tanto) encontramos a Ahim sentada en la silla del Capitán, en la silla de Marvelous, leyendo con interés una revista, mientras que a lado tenía su taza preferida para beber té; cuando iba a sorber un poco, se dio cuenta que ya casi se le terminaba, así que decidió ponerse de pie para ir por más, pero no avanzó mucho, pues tanto ella, como los demás observaron como Marvelous hacía su aparición desde la cocina con una bandeja de té, aparentemente hirviendo, pues el movimiento de un lado a otro de sus manos, delataban que el Capitán se estaba quemando.

Mientras los demás reían por lo bajo. Ahim con preocupación se acercó al aludido. ― Marvelous-san… ¿Pero qué…? Jejeje ― Pidió tratando de resistir su risa.

― Ow… Ow... sólo te traje algo de té… pero no entiendo cómo es que puede quemar como un infierno ― Se quejó haciendo una leve mueca.

Ahim sonrió. ― Haber, déjame ayudarte ― Sugirió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

― Eh… ¿Ahim? ¿A dónde vas? ¡No me dejes con esto! ― Exclamó, mientras la seguía por detrás.

― ¿Acaso no son graciosos? ― Habló Gai, cuando la pareja se había adentrado en la cocina.

― Son… algo peculiar… ― Comentó Joe, volviendo a sus abdominales.

― Me pregunto ¿Quién habrá cambiado a quién? ― Interrogó el Gokai Silver algo pensativo.

Al instante captó la atención de Don y Luka. ― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Pidieron ambos.

Gai sacudió un poco la cabeza. ― Digo, Ahim-san es una princesa… mientras que Marvelous un pirata… ―

― ¿Y tu punto es…? ― Pidió Joe, deteniéndose.

― Bueno… ― Rascó su cabeza. ― No es que esté en contra… pero sus personalidades son muy diferentes… ¿Cómo es que…? ―

― Por eso están juntos ― Respondió el Gokai Blue. ― Los opuestos siempre se atraerán… ―

― ¿Los opuestos se atraen? ― Volvió a pedir sin comprender muy bien.

Está vez Don habló.― Es un lema simple de física… los iguales se repelerán… mientras que los opuestos se atraerán ―

― Creo que lo entiendo ― Aseguró Gai con una sonrisa.

― Ambos cambiaron por igual… ― Dijo Luka en forma reflexiva. ― Ella logró ablandar el corazón de él ―

Don asintió.― Y él logró convertirla en una guerrera ― Apoyó.

Después de meditar aquello, el cuarteto de Gokaigers asintió comprendiendo.

― ¿Entonces para eso son esos guantes? ― Cuestionó Marvelous, seguido de Ahim, mientras ambos salían de la cocina, con la diferencia que esta vez el Capitán usaba unos guantes de cocina para evitar quemarse.

La princesa asintió.― Así es Marvelous-san, al usarlos, ya no te quemarás y podrás traer el té con facilidad ― Explicó.

Sin evitarlo, el cuarteto comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

El pirata se había doblegado ante una princesa… y la princesa se había vuelto más autosuficiente gracias al pirata.

Él cambió por ella…

Y ella cambió por él…

― Aunque me hubiera gustado llegar antes de que quemaras media cocina ― Comentó Ahim con un tono triste.

Al oír aquello, el cuarteto dejó de reír, y abrieron sus ojos como platos. ― ¿Qué él hizo qué? ― De inmediato corrieron hacia la cocina para verificar los daños.

En definitiva a Marvelous aún le quedaba mucho por cambiar… como por ejemplo, su experiencia culinaria… porque ahora, la mejor opción para ellos era bajar a comprar comida.


End file.
